Princess Mary Elisabeth of Lovia
|spouse = Prince Dimitri of Lovia |religion = Atheist |language = English |home = Noble City |placebirth = Newhaven |datebirth = December 29, 1990 |datedeath = |placedeath = |function = princess, student, researcher }} Princess Mary Elisabeth, born Mary Elisabeth Nelson (December 29, 1990, Newhaven), is a Lovian princess and wife of former monarch Prince Dimitri. She was Lovia's first queen since 1956. Mary Elisabeth is a Lovian postgraduate student at Blackburn University and a university researcher assisting Professor Brandon Culligan. Engaged to Dimitri since late 2009, the couple were married on January 16th, 2011. Personal life Mary Elisabeth was born December 29, 1990, in a American-Lovian family, that had been living in Newhaven since 1988. Before that, the Nelson family had lived in Little Frisco, Noble City. Her father, Nick Garfield Nelson, a nephew of Sylvania Governor James Garfield, is a social worker. His wife Claire Brown has worked as a administrative secretary at Nobel University during the late 1980s and early 1990s. In 1992, a son, Geoffrey, was born. Unfortunately, Geoffrey died after seven months, due to a lung disease. Especially Claire suffered from this event, and chose not to go working any longer, but to spend more time with her only daughter. Mary Elisabeth attended Kings-Newhaven High School. She has been a student at Blackburn University since 2008, where she enrolled at the age of 17, having skipped a year of kindergarten. Following her graduation with a degree in sociology and philosophy, she continued at the university as a postgraduate student. Mary Elisabeth is known as a very bright student, and one of the youngest Lovian female students to reach this level of education. Prior to her marriage to Dimitri Noble, she lived in the Noble City Bayside neighborhood. She shared an apartment with a friend of hers, Carrie Troch, benefiting from the proximity to Blackburn University, Noble City. Relationship with Prince Dimitri Mary Elisabeth, often called Mary Elly, has long been known as a close friend of Dimitri's. She was frequently seen in a group of young Lovian intellectuals, due to her position as Professor Culligan's personal assistant. They first met when the King came to the university to discuss the opening of Rathos with her then supervisor Fatima Ilyas. On November 12th, 2009, the Lovian tabloid La Quotidienne announced the following: "Lovia has a Queen!"[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=La_Quotidienne&diff=37044&oldid=36929 La Quotidienne, November 12 2009.] In the article, the author Alexandru Latin writes that sources say Mary Elisabeth is engaged in a relationship with HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia. "Some sources say she'll be the King's bride" and "... other sources claim to have seen them frequently together." The then King Dimitri responded by denying the rumors, saying "You know, I ... am befriended to Mary Elly, nothing more, nothing less."Source: here. The news appeared in Hurbanova Novine as well.[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hurbanova_Novine&diff=37046&oldid=36543 Hurbanova Novine, November 12 2009.] The rumors began when a November 9 poll in La Quotidienne revealed the wish of many Lovians to have a queen.[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=La_Quotidienne&diff=36571&oldid=36501 La Quotidienne, November 9 2009.] It was November 14, 2009, when the same newspaper came up with the evidence of Mary Elisabeth's relationship with Lovia's most powerful man. In the afternoon, the newspaper published an article entitled Mary Elly admits: "Dimitri and I are in love".[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=La_Quotidienne&diff=37555&oldid=37396 La Quotidienne, November 14 2009.] In the article, it is revealed that Mary Elisabeth was at the King's palace the day before, and they had been intimate in the Royal Gardens. A picture of the couple shot by one of the Quotidienne journalist accompanied the article. Mary Elisabeth Nelson would have admitted to "having a special connection" with the King to the journalists. Both The Noble City Times[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ATNCT_News&diff=37566&oldid=37413 The Noble City Times, November 14 2009.] and Hurbanova Novine[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hurbanova_Novine&diff=37569&oldid=37046 Hurbanova Novine, November 14 2009.] published the story within a short time. On November 17, 2009, Dimitri officially recognized his relational involvement.[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ATNCT_News&diff=38090&oldid=37809 The Noble City Times, November 17 2009.] In a press conference, he explained the situation and asked for respect and patience. On December 3rd, King Dimitri and Mary Elisabeth announced in The Noble City Times to be engaged. Initially, it was stated that the couple would get married in 2010[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ATNCT_News&diff=40177&oldid=39073 The Noble City Times, December 3 2009.]; only in June it was revealed that the wedding would take place in October of that year.[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:TNCT_News&diff=62997&oldid=62465 The Noble City Times, June 18 2010.] Due to poor health, the wedding was postponed until January 2011. Mary Elisabeth married Dimitri during a rather private wedding ceremony in Noble City on January 16th, 2011. After her husband's abdication in August 2013, Mary Elizabeth also lost her title as Queen. Academic publications * NELSON, M.E. (2010) Study on the earliest cases of scientific thought in pre-Columbian civilisations. Blackburn : Noble City. * NELSON, M.E. (2011) Most common translation errors and irregularities in the LSV Bible translation. Blackburn : Noble City. * CULLIGAN, B., NELSON, M.E. (2012) A history of early nontheist views in Northern America. Blackburn : Noble City. Photo gallery File:Mary Elisabeth Nelson.jpg|Mary Elisabeth photographed by Charity Macdonald File:Mary_Elisabeth_Nelson_3.jpg|2009 picture File:Mary_Elisabeth_Nelson_4.jpg|2009 picture References and notes See also * Blackburn Royal Center for Religious Survey * Prince Dimitri Nelson, Mary Elisabeth Nelson, Mary Elisabeth Nelson, Mary Elisabeth Nelson, Mary Elisabeth